An apology from?
by blueflower1594
Summary: When Jak can't convince Keira that the kiss bteween him and Ashelin was a mistake, maybe someone else can...


HI EVERYONE, YOU KNOW, I LIKE ASHELIN AS LONG AS SHE STAYS AWAY FROM JAK. I ACTUALLY WISH KEIRA AND ASHELIN WERE FRIENDS, SO I WROTE THIS FIC TO THOSE WHO FEEL THE SAME WAY

ALSO, YOU ALL SHOULD READ THE STORY FROM RASENGIRL13! THIS GIRL HAS TALENT! YEAH, WE'RE BUDS, BUT I'M NOT LYING!

DISCLAIMER: YOU KNOW QUIET WELL I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"No! You're joking! He kissed her!?" Tess shouted. She and Keira were talking at The Naughty Ottsel about Jak's betrayal. Keira wiped her eyes. "I blame myself, Tess. I saw it coming a mile away. How did I expect to compete with HER!? Not only is she Haven's ruler, but she's drop-dead gorgeous to!"

Tess rubbed her friend's back. "But you've known Jak since forever right?" Keira pushed her bangs out of her eyes. "That doesn't matter to him anymore...I guess he deserves the best." Tess frowned at her. "The best!? Please! She may have the fighting skills, the good looks, the sexy voice..." Keira sent Tess a glare. "BUT can SHE fix a zoomer in her sleep?! I think not!" Tess finished.

Suddenly, Keira's communicator popped out of her pocket. "Keira, it's Jak. Look, i'm really sorry! What happened between Ashelin and me..." "I don't want to talk about it, Jak!" Keira sneered. "Keira! I swear it meant nothing!" Jak pleaded. "You kissed her behind my back! I had to hear from Daxter' big mouth!" With that, she closed the communicator, angrily.

"He does seem really sorry." Tess murmered. "But, how can I trust him again? How do I know he really cares about me?" Keira sobbed. "He's a soldier, he deserves a soldier." They heard someone enter the bar. Tess turned her head to see who it was. "Speak of the devil, and he will come."

Ashelin took a seat right next to Keira and ordered a beer. Keira turned to Tess. "Really? Right now?" Ashelin went over a clipboard in her arms. "BKG3 needs to go to secter #4, His partner will have to..." She turned her head toward the two friends. "Hey..Aren't you Keira Hagai?"  
Keira frowned at her. "Oh...so you now you know my name?" she said sarcastically.

"You're back with Jak, right?" She asked. Keira glared at her. "What do you care? YOU'RE the one who had your lips on his!" Ashelin sighed. "Um..Temm?" "It's Tess." The blonde growled. Ashelin nodded. "Tess, could you give Keira and me one second?" Tess looked over at Keira, who nodded. Tess walked to the other side of the bar, shaking her head.

Ashelin sighed. "We need to talk about what happened." Keira glared at her. "What's there to talk about? He saw someone sexier than me and he planted one on her. You won. End of story." Ashelin placed her hand on Keira's shoulder. "No. Not end of story. What happened back there was a mistake, we realized that instantly."

Keira shrugged Ashelin's hand off. "Please, you love him. I saw it when I first met you." Ashelin shook her head. "No, I love Torn! I was just so happy that peace was finally brought to my home...I couldn't help but kiss him!" Keira stood up angrily. "But he was MY boyfriend, and YOU knew that! What was HIS excuse, huh!? He's never kissed me! Not once! And I was supposedly his girlfriend!"

Ashelin had been known for her temper. And this mechanic girl yelling at her made her want to release it, but she held it in. She had really hurt this girl, and she had to fix it. "When we stopped kissing, he instantly regretted it. He went on about how he couldn't believe what he had done. How did you find out, anyway?" "Daxter." Keira muttered.

Ashelin shook her head. "I promise you, Jak probably hung the little guy." Keira glared at her some more. "HE'S not the one I want hung!" Ashelin took a deep breath. "He loves you Keira, he shows it every day at work." Keira sat back down. "What do you mean?" Ashelin placed her hands in her lap. "When we're outside, he'll comment on how the stars look like your eyes. When we contact other members, he'll go on about how you could fix the machines in 10 seconds. When we're at the race track...MAN, where do I start? It's nonstop talk about you!!"

Keira was quiet, so Ashelin went on. "He loves you, Keira. I promise. I know you love him, to." She took a deep breath, preparing to say something she'd never said before. "I'm sorry, Keira. What I did was wrong and I promise it will never happen again. I'll make it up to you someday, but don't let Jak go. He's a keeper."

Keira was silent for awihle longer, then she sighed. "I do love him." Ashelin took the mechanic's hand. "You two deserve each other." Keira nodded. "Thanks." she whispered. She pulled out her communicator and headed for the door.

"Jak? It's Keira..."

Ashelin smiled. Judging by what Jak says about this girl, well she hoped when this all blew over, she and this mechanic could be friends.

Keira looked like someone who you wanted to be friends with.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

SORRY, THIS WAS SO SHORT!! PLEASE REVIEW! DON'T FLAME, THOUGH. I WILL TAKE CRITISISM, HOWEVER.


End file.
